


wonkyu | wait there, don't move!

by plincess_cho (ai_hao)



Series: Fic Requests [25]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Author: Ai, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3496118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_hao/pseuds/plincess_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dialogue Prompt: "Wait there, don't move!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	wonkyu | wait there, don't move!

Kyuhyun is never making another bet with Heechul  _ever again_.

He should have learned his lesson the first time, after he’d been forced to run through the trainee dorms naked  _right_  after he’d joined Super Junior. He couldn’t look anyone in the eye for at least a month, and some of his sunbaes still tease him about that. 

(Though when he was in the hospital a few months later, Heechul came to visit. Kyuhyun felt incredibly self conscious because the hospital gown didn’t cover, well, anything, but Heechul so kindly informed him, “Don’t be shy. We’ve already seen everything.”)

Thankfully, this doesn’t involve nudity or physical exercise, but it does involve Choi Siwon. And  _butterflies._

Siwon, uncle of the year, volunteered to take his darling princess niece to the new butterfly exhibit at the zoo. And being the nice wonderful uncle he is, he volunteered Kyuhyun to go with them. Kyuhyun refused until he accidentally had one too many glasses of soju and told Heechul he would  _gladly_  go see the butterflies if he couldn’t take the next shot.

Oops.

Now Kyuhyun’s following Siwon and his niece around the butterfly house while nursing a  _killer_ hangover and hating his life. Yuna keeps asking why Kyuhyun oppa is wearing sunglasses when it’s not even sunny.

"He had too much adult juice last night, so his eyes are a little sensitive," Siwon explains.

"Ohhhh."

They’re almost out of the butterfly house and Kyuhyun has made it thus far without doing something embarrassing. But then, Siwon grabs his arm and exclaims, “Wait right there, don’t move!”

Kyuhyun tries to pull his arm away, grumbling loudly, but Siwon holds tight. “Don’t move!” He slowly reaches into his pocket and pulls out his camera. He hands it to Yuna and instructs her to take a photo.

"Say cheese!" she exclaims.

"Cheese!" Siwon replies.

Their favorite souvenir of the trip is a photo of grumpy Kyuhyun with three bright orange butterflies sitting on his head.


End file.
